Handgun holsters having security features such as safety straps and internal handgun restraint devices are well known for preventing inadvertent or unauthorized withdrawal of a handgun. A common security feature is a thumb-break safety strap that includes a flexible strap extending from an outer sidewall of the holster upwardly and over a top opening of the holster toward an inner sidewall of the holster, where it snaps or otherwise releasably connects to a thumb-break arm or tab. One drawback of thumb-break safety straps is that they can be difficult to quickly reattach when re-holstering the handgun, which can be problematic for a law enforcement officer involved in a chase or engaged in a struggle with an adversary.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,501,381 (the “'381 patent”) of Rogers et al. describes a handgun holster having a pivoting safety strap that rotates between a locked position where the strap bridges across a top opening of the holster and an open position forward of the top opening. A spring-actuated detent mechanism prevents the strap from being opened until selectively released by pressing downwardly on a portion of the strap, after which the strap can be manually pivoted forwardly to allow withdrawal of the handgun. When re-holstering the handgun, the strap is closed by manually pivoting it back to the upright closed position, where the detent mechanism engages under spring force to lock the safety strap.
In an effort to improve the security of the pivoting safety strap of the '381 patent, U.S. Pat. No. 6,371,341 (the “'341 patent”) describes a releasable blocking mechanism that interferes with downward motion of the safety strap to prevent disengagement of the detent mechanism. To open the safety strap, the user first pivots the blocking member away from the safety strap using his or her thumb, then moves his or her thumb to the safety strap, presses the strap downwardly to disengage the detent mechanism, and rotates the strap forwardly.
The present inventors have recognized that when moving the pivoting safety straps of the '381 and '341 patents forwardly with the thumb, it is difficult or impossible for most users to simultaneously grasp the grip of the handgun. The blocking mechanism of the '341 patent may also interfere with a user's ability to quickly draw his or her weapon when necessary. For improved security and speed of handling, the inventors have recognized a need for a pivoting security hood that can be opened while simultaneously holding the handgun grip or resting the palm of the hand on the butt of the handgun grip. The present inventors have also recognized a need for a pivoting security hood that locks when in the closed position to prevent the hood from being opened through manipulation of the hood, thereby preventing unauthorized access to a holstered handgun or other item.